Instantes
by JustDanny
Summary: El tiempo pasa;los recuerdos quedan.Momentos distintos de personajes distintos;clichés y no clichés,canon,fanon,cualquier cosa.Viñetas al azar,instantes de esas vidas que vienen y van,sin que nos demos cuenta.
1. Caramelos

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío, pero alguien se lo dejó tirado en mi puerta. ¿Me lo puedo quedar?**

**Notas: viñeta. Viñetas, si todo sale como quiero. Distintos personajes e historias, en pocas palabras y escritos muy rápido. Si os gusta, bien; si no, creo que sobreviviré igual. **

* * *

**Caramelos (Minerva)**

Minerva McGonagall suspira, y se sienta. Conoce este despacho desde que era una niña, once años y ya estaba aquí. Era un pequeño demonio, entonces; señorita McGonagall, espero que su comportamiento mejore, o tendremos que adoptar medidas serias, le decía el director Dippet, y ella asentía y bajaba la cabeza para ocultar la sonrisa.

Albus Dumbledore también le sonreía, a veces, cuando bajaba. Era joven, el profesor Dumbledore, entonces, y le gustaban los alumnos enérgicos, como ella. Más aún si era Gryffindor. Solía decir que era una actitud muy propia de esa casa, la suya, que los leones tienen un temperamento difícil, y que por eso son más divertidos. A la pequeña Minerva le caía bien, ese profesor. La hacía sonreír, después de los castigos, y, el año en que se fue de Hogwarts definitivamente –o casi-, Minnie McGonagall le llevó una bolsa enorme de caramelos de limón. Para que se acuerde de mí, profesor Dumbledore. Él sonrió.

Años más tarde, a la muerte de Dippet, Albus Dumbledore se convirtió en el nuevo director de Hogwarts, y la eternidad que ella pretendía pasar lejos del castillo se vio sensiblemente acortada.

Bienvenida, profesora McGonagall. Estoy seguro de que puedo confiar en ti para este puesto.

Y la invitó a unos caramelos de limón. Siempre caramelos, recuerda que pensó. Ahora piensa lo mismo, cuando, al abrir el viejo escritorio, encuentra una bolsita vacía en uno de los cajones. Y sonríe, nostálgica. Qué difícil va a ser empezar, sin él.

* * *

**Os lo dije; era corto. Muy corto, en realidad. Así que nada; nos leemos. **

**Danny Pendragon**


	2. Escondite

**Disclaimer: no poseo Harry Potter, creo.**

**Nota: ¡viñeta! Y esta, como es la segunda, ya hace plural, ¿no? En fin, espero que os guste; mi segunda incursión en el inestable terreno Severus/Lily. Canon muy canon, creo, aunque sólo fuera en los sueños del pobre profesor. Bueno, aquí va.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Escondite (Severus)**

_No te escondas, Sev_, pide ella, con una sonrisa en los labios. Él se ríe, y se acurruca más aún, apenas un bulto detrás del sofá. Es difícil que le encuentre así, claro. Es difícil.

Juegan al escondite, con apenas seis, siete años. El recuerdo es claro, nítido; lo mejor de todo, cuando ella se asomaba, _T__e pillé_, y salía a correr, escaleras arriba, y él la perseguía, empujando a su paso, los dos, a aquella otra chica, Petunia. A Lily se le escapaba una risita, por el camino, y él sonreía y jadeaba, por el esfuerzo. A veces conseguía salvarse. Otras, ganaba ella. Nunca importaba. Nunca importaba, porque eran amigos inseparables, porque se reían, los dos, pasara lo que pasase.

Ahora no. Ahora, Severus no consigue salvarse. Nunca. Y se esconde, sí, se esconde, pero esos ojos verdes, acusadores, se le aparecen, una y otra vez, justo delante. Teme encontrarse con ellos. Teme no ser capaz de mirarlos de frente, otra vez. Porque Lily está muerta. Lily está muerta, y es por su culpa.

Y los ojos verdes de Harry Potter, difuminados por las gafas, le señalan. Asesino, dicen. Asesino; tú la mataste, la mataste porque no soportabas verla con otro. Y es _casi_ cierto. Así que no los mira. No hasta el final, al menos, hasta ese final en el que la vida decide escaparse de forma patética de su cuerpo, y Severus Snape deja de ser traidor, mortífago, profesor, espía, director, deja de serlo todo y se vuelve niño. Otra vez. Un niño que juega al escondite, con ella. Y mira a Potter –no, a Potter no, a Harry- a los ojos verdes. Los de Lily.

_Te pillé._

_

* * *

**Daenerys Pendragon**_


	3. Gritos

**Disclaimer: aunque todos sabemos que pronto dominaré el mundo (incluidos los libros de Harry Potter, aunque las películas lo pondrán más difícil), pronto no es ahora. Así que nada, tendré que hacer el disclaimer, como todo el mundo: nada de esto mío. Todavía.**

**Nota: tres días, tres drabbles. Tema bonito: el descenso a la locura. ¿Quién dijo que éste tenía que ser lento y tortuoso? A mí me ha cabido en unas líneas...**

**

* * *

Gritos (Frank)**

¡Basta! Parad, por favor, dejadla. ¡Dejadla!

Pero ella, la bruja, le mira a los ojos, llenos de lágrimas de dolor y de pánico y de rabia. Ella sólo le mira, y se ríe –una carcajada abierta, cuerda, a pesar de lo que digan muchos, cruel-, y A ver cuánto aguanta tu querida, Longbottom. A ver cuánto es capaz de aguantar.

Alice grita; Frank aúlla, también, para tapar el dolor de ella, grita y se desgarra la garganta, mientras lo sujetan, y cuánto desearía cambiar sus lágrimas por las de ella, sufrir él ese dolor, y no Alice, no su Alice, cariño, cuánto chillaste cuando nació Neville; aguanta, cariño, aguanta, te decía, yo, entonces.

¡Basta! ¡Por favor!

Bellatrix Lestrange ladea la cabeza, sonríe. Crucio, murmura, porque es eso, sólo un murmullo, un murmullo que destroza la vida a su paso. Aún quedan años, años y siglos y vidas, para que la bruja de cabello oscuro grite los hechizos. Por ahora, sólo susurra. Y eso, quizás, hace más daño.

¿Cuántos llevamos, Bartemius?, pregunta. El mago que más tarde no habrá estado aquí responde un Treinta y siete divertido, como si no pudiera creer que ha aguantado, que han aguantado tanto. Alice, que grita y se retuerce, _Crucio, Crucio, Crucio_, y Frank, al que le duelen los ojos y los oídos y desearía morir, en ese mismo instante, si con ello acabara la tortura de ella.

Treinta y ocho. Es suficiente; por favor, que sea suficiente, por favor. Y sí, lo es, de momento; Alice ha dejado de clamar, de luchar, de moverse; ahora es tu turno, Longbottom.

El dolor no es muy distinto del que venía sintiendo, hasta ahora; sólo más físico. Aúlla, a pesar de que aprieta los labios, y solloza, pero no ruega. Sólo lo siente por Neville, el pequeño, regordete Neville, que tiene la misma cara redondita de su Alice y llora como un condenado. Pobre, pequeño Neville; tus padres fuero héroes, piensa, y mira a su mujer, que sonríe, ahora. Y Frank Longbottom –dieciséis, _Crucio_, diecisiete- deja de gritar, y le devuelve la sonrisa. Todo está bien.

* * *

**Daenerys Pendragon**


	4. Tiovivo

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. ¿Se entiende mejor en inglés?**

**Notas: viñetita fresca. O casi. Espero que no os importe mucho que os destripe esta parte: Slash. Pero muy leve, y, no sé qué entenderéis vosotros, pero más bien unilateral. Creo. En fin: disfruten, señoras y señores, de este**

**Tiovivo (James)**

A veces es difícil saber lo que va a ocurrir. La vida da sorpresas, gira y parpadea y nos pierde, y a veces es difícil, muy difícil, situarse. Como esa noche, borrachos y absurdamente felices, a pesar de todo. James, le llaman, y puede ver a su mejor amigo junto a él, Sirius, qué pasada de sitio. Joder, cómo lo tenías tan escondido, cabrón, todo lo que me has hecho perderme. Y sonríen, ambos. Sonríen con los ojos y los labios.

Es una pena que te retires de la vida activa, Jimmy, con toda la mierda esa de la boda y tal, confiesa; podríamos pasarlo mejor sin una pelirroja en tu casa. Y James se ríe. Es gracioso. Es gracioso ver a Sirius, su Sirius, borracho y girando, como en un tiovivo, y que dice podríamos pasarlo mejorrr, arrastrando la erre, saboreándola, casi. Es gracioso, Sirius entero, y el beso entrecortado y húmedo a la entrada de la casa de los Potter, de los futuros (o no tanto) señor y señora Potter. Y la mano que se cuela por su bragueta, haciéndole reír –está duro- y resoplar; las gafas se le escurren por el puente de su nariz. James jadea, se vuelve, y, como en un tiovivo, deja escapar un jadeo emocionado de niño travieso.

Te quiero, tío, dice el otro, pelo oscuro y ojos mucho más sobrios de lo necesario. Te quiero, tío, y tu boda de mañana será cojonuda.

Por supuesto, piensa James, entonces. No podría ser de otra manera, con Lily de novia, la mujer de su vida, y Sirius de padrino y todos los otros allí, pues claro, ¿cómo iba a ser, si no? Y todo esto (no) lo piensa con la lengua de Sirius Black en su boca, y una risa interna que le parte en dos. Oh, Lily no sabe besar así, dice, cuando todo acaba. Tendrrrás que eesn… enseñarla. Risa borracha. Enséñala.

* * *

**Daenerys Pendragon**

**(Que conste que NO me gusta el Jamius. Pero es que la Rowling lo pone a huevo)**


	5. Luna

**Disclaimer: tristemente, debo anunciaros que Harry Potter es de la Rowling. Yo sólo lo he roba... digoo, rescatado. Eso es. ¿A que suena bien?**

**Notas: no hay mucho que decir. Más viñetas. Hala. Son fáciles y rápidas de escribir, así que van por quilos. **

**

* * *

**

**Luna**

Hueles bien, querría decirle, y sólo suelta un aullido. Hueles bien, niño, hueles a carne y a sangre fresca. Y se lo grita a la Luna, su dama, que lo observa, los observa a los dos.

Fenrir Greyback no es Fenrir Greyback, esta noche. Esta noche es sólo colmillos y garras, venganza sangrienta a cuatro patas. Tiene hocico de lobo, corazón de hombre. De asesino.

Busca al niño. No sabe muy bien por qué, pero lo busca. Quizás porque huele bien. Quizás por otra cosa. Puede que su otro yo, ese que es tan débil y camina sobre dos patas endebles, el que odia con una fuerza que lo despierta –a él, al lobo- incluso fuera de la Luna, tenga algo que ver. Sí. Puede ser.

Hueles bien, niño. Hueles bien, a miedo. ¿Por qué no huyes, pequeño? ¿Por qué no lo haces más difícil? Esto no es divertido…

Ruge, aúlla, ahoga con su gruñido ronco y profundo el grito desesperado de su víctima, su _hijo_. Y muerde. Desgarra. Sabe a sangre, sabe bien, sabe a _todo ha salido como yo quería, John Lupin. Tendrías que haberme escuchado._ Y eso es bueno.

Fenrir Greyback despertará mañana cansado, dolorido. Triunfante, de nuevo en el bosque, y con un regusto infantil en los labios. Y le aullará a la Luna, ya oculta. Y le dirá _mírame, mírame. Te te traído un niño. Mío. Tuyo. Por siempre._

_

* * *

_

**Fin. O algo parecido.**

**Danny Pendragon**


	6. Diario

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío. Cualquier parecido es buscado, y cualquier diferencia, accidental. **

**Notas: en fin, llegamos a, ¡oh, oh!, uno de los GRANDES personajes de la saga. No es grande por su importancia, desde luego, sino porque, al fin y al cabo, es La Chica. Y La Chica siempre es importante, excepto, claro está, en estos siete libros de Harry Potter, en los que el único al que llegamos a ver es al mismo Harry. Lo cual me facilita las cosas, porque me la invento y ya está; mucho más sencillo que tratar de adaptarte a un canon casi inexistente (seamos francos, ¿cuánta Ginny conocemos?). Así es que ahí va. Disfrutadla--**

**

* * *

  
**

**Diario (Ginevra)**

_Querido diario_, empieza, y se para. _Querido diario_, de nuevo, y, ¿qué más? ¿Qué vas a contarle, Ginevra Weasley, que no sepa ya?

Empieza otra vez. _Querido Tom_. Tom ya se ha ido, claro. Tom se fue hace cinco años de su vida, y dejó atrás el dolor. El miedo. Y Ginny Weasley no volvió a ser la misma.

Pero ahora te has ido del todo, Tom, escribe. De verdad. Ahora es de verdad, y lo garabatea dos, tres veces, y la tinta se corre allí donde caen las lágrimas. Porque no es justo. Porque no es justo que Tom, esta vez, se haya llevado tanto. A Colin, a Moody. A Fred, y a George con él.

¿Por qué lo has hecho, Tom? ¿Qué ganabas con eso, con dejarnos un mundo destrozado, muerto? ¿Te sientes mejor, Tom, estés donde estés ahora?

No le gusta pensar en su antiguo diario. No lo ha hecho en cinco años, en realidad. Pero hoy… hoy es distinto. Porque Tom Riddle ha muerto, y se ha llevado a tantos y tantos con él. Y no ha dejado nada, a cambio, sólo el miedo y el dolor y la sensación de que todo es inútil, porque han ganado, sí, pero, ¿a qué precio?

_¿Estás bien, Ginny?,_ pregunta Harry, con voz queda, y la abraza por detrás. Ginevra deja de escribir, levanta la pluma imaginaria, se seca las lágrimas.

_¿Por qué han tenido que morir?_ Harry no responde. A lo mejor tampoco lo sabe. A lo mejor sí lo sabe, y es _por nada._ Por nada, por todo. Porque Tom decidió ponerse a jugar, Ginny, como jugó contigo.

_Duerme un poco_, dice el chico, al final. Qué gracioso, pensar_ chico_. El Niño que Vivió, le llaman. Y no es un niño. No, claro que no. Ni siquiera cuando la besa, despacio, profundo, desesperado, tan cargado de dolor, ese beso. Ni siquiera entonces.

Y a lo mejor es por esto. A lo mejor es por esto, por lo que han muerto todos. Para tener una oportunidad, para que otros sí sean niños, y den besos dulces y tranquilos. _Te quiero_, dice Harry, y Ginny cierra los ojos. Aparta la pluma y el papel, de su mente. Adiós, Tom, piensa, estás muerto.

* * *

**En fin, os dejo aquí. Que sepáis que he encantado mi correo para que los avada kedavra ocultos no me afecten, así que ni lo intentéis. Por lo demás, dejad REVIEWS, por favor. Tom se levantará de su tumba, si no lo hacéis, e irá a por mí. Y no queremos eso, ¿verdad? (Esto... mejor no respondáis, no, que soy feliz en mi ignorancia).**

**Danny**


	7. Héroe

**Disclaimer: no poseo Harry Potter. Pero lo secuestraré.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Héroe (Neville)**

Corre. Corre con todas sus ganas, y grita, mientras tanto. Ha esperado toda una vida, una eternidad, para este momento. Y no lo sabe, claro, pero lo imagina. Neville Longbottom ha nacido para ser un héroe.

Cada paso es un golpe, una sacudida que le recuerda a todas esas maldiciones, _Crucio, Crucio, Crucio_, que ha recibido este año, en sus propias carnes; a las que recibieron su madre y su padre, hace algo más de dieciséis años. Le duele el cuerpo cansado, le duelen la rabia y el odio y la sensación de derrota, todo eso que lleva dentro, y le duele perder la esperanza, perderlo todo. Así que corre, y grita, y querría poder golpear a ese cabrón en la cara, romperle la nariz si tuviera.

Lleva una espada en las manos. Mamá, papá, podría decirles, si le escucharan alguna vez, ¿habéis visto? Soy un Gryffindor, como vosotros. Y tengo su espada, la espada de Godric. Y podría sonreírles, si estuviera con ellos, si ellos le sonrieran de vuelta con algo más que esas muecas estáticas, vacías, ese gesto ausente y doloroso.

Neville Longbottom nunca ha conocido a sus padres; sólo a unas carcasas vacías. Y ellos no han podido verle crecer, hacerse demasiado mayor para sus años.

Pero ha crecido. Y lleva una espada en la mano, y mucha rabia y odio en el cuerpo, en el alma, y sesga la cabeza de la serpiente –_Nagini_, se llama- de un solo golpe, seco, rápido. Por papá y por mamá, piensa, y luego No. Por mí.

El dolor viene de golpe, más fuerte de lo que esperaba. Muchacho patético, le dicen las miradas, porque no oye nada, fuera de sus propios gritos. Estúpido, ¿quieres morir? Y Neville se ríe, entre bramidos. _Crucio_. No importa. No, no importa nada. Deja vagar la mente; duele menos, si no piensa. Mamá, papá, podría decirles, ahora, ¿habéis visto? Soy un héroe.

Como vosotros.

* * *

**Danny**


	8. Recuerdos

**Disclaimer: lo de siempre. Harry Potter es de Rowling, y cualquiera se lo quita... **

**Notas: ¿Cómo escribir sobre Peter? Es un personaje del que sabemos tan poquito, y al que se han descubierto tantos y tantos fallos en el canon, que es casi imposible (para mí, al menos) hablar de otra cosa. Pero me gusta; es muy humano, creo, aunque sólo se nos muestren de él, normalmente, las partes malas. Así que lo he intentado. No creo que sea mucho, pero algo es algo, ¿no? **

**

* * *

  
**

**Recuerdos (Peter)**

Duele. Duele bastante, pero Peter Pettigrew se muerde los labios y se traga el grito. _Carne del vasallo, voluntariamente otorgada_, dice el hechizo, y él lo cumple, palabra por palabra. Y aún siente su mano izquierda, como si siguiera allí, como si no hubiera caído -¡plop!- al burbujeante caldero. La siente y la mueve, dedos inexistentes, ya, que responden, fantasmales, a cada uno de sus deseos. Y el ritual sigue avanzando; la frente se le llena de sudor por el esfuerzo, el cansancio, el miedo.

Peter Pettigrew tiene miedo. Ha tenido miedo toda su vida, en realidad. Pero siempre, como ahora, lo ha obviado. Hay cosas más grandes, se dice. Cosas más grandes en la vida, más importantes que el miedo.

Le duele la mano, todavía, esa mano que se cuece entre huesos y sangre y un cuerpecito que no es tal, que es sólo una aberración, un insulto a la naturaleza y a la muerte. Es increíble cómo sucede, eso que siempre había oído. Un miembro amputado sigue ahí. Aunque no lo veas, aunque los demás _no lo vean_. Puedes sentirlo; ya no es tuyo, pero ahí está.

Como los recuerdos. Esos recuerdos que no duelen, o que duelen tanto que no los siente, quién sabe. Los ojos verdes de Lily, el pánico cuando se enteró de que _Él irá a por Harry, Lils_. James, su risa desafiante. _No nos encontrará. Nunca._ Y cómo se equivocaba, de medio a medio, cómo se equivocó al decir _Peter será nuestro Guardián Secreto. Siempre ha sido un amigo leal_. Y Sirius, claro, Sirius, el odio, la rabia, la locura brillando al fondo, en su mirada, más fuerte que nunca. _Los has matado_, susurró. Peter fue más rápido.

Siguen ahí, como su mano. Siguen ahí, invisibles, molestos. Recuerdos tan antiguos que casi no son recuerdos, ya. Hogwarts, a vista de humano y de rata. La risa difícil de Remus; la inmensidad del profesor Lupin, visto desde el suelo. Harry Potter -James ha vuelto, pensó, al verlo, y se asustó y se alegró, o sólo una de las dos, no sabe.

Harry Potter, que ahora va a morir. Por supuesto. Tiene que ser así, y los recuerdos parecen atenazarle cuando lo desata. Su Señor acabará con él. Será fácil, rápido, como debería haber sido, hace tantísimos años. Peter habría dicho _no_, habría sido fuerte, Gryffindor, y entonces lo habría sido. Fácil y rápido. Pero no se arrepiente. No, no se arrepiente.

(Y ese levísimo alivio cuando el chico escapa es como la mano de plata. Un pobre sucedáneo de lo que debería haber sentido, y que no siente.)

* * *

**¿Sabéis que los reviews son como los Snorckarcs de cuernos arrugados? Invisibles y míticos, hasta que alguien los encuentre. Yo sigo buscando.**

**Danny**


	9. Futuro

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y yo estamos en las Bahamas. Le hemos dado esquinazo a Jotaká, pero lo que nos ha costado.**

**

* * *

**

**Futuro (Fred)**

Quizás es la peor idea de todos los siglos, pero, en su momento, a Fred no le parece tan mal. Oh, por supuesto que son jóvenes, que tienen toda una vida por delante, que, quizás, no son rivales para esos mortífagos. Pero qué importará todo eso, cuando puedes luchar por lo que quieres, por tu futuro.

Así que Fred asiente, y, ante la mirada atónita y preocupada de Molly Weasley, afirma _Quiero formar parte de la Orden._ Lo dice casi al mismo tiempo que su hermano, George, y sabe que Ginny diría lo mismo, si le preguntaran. Pero es igual, porque Gin _sí _que es demasiado pequeña. Tendría que hacer magia ilegal, y, supone, no estaría bien. Aunque, en estos tiempos, ser expulsado de Hogwarts no es nada demasiado espectacular.

A casi ninguno de los adultos les parece bien. Dicen que, siendo tan jóvenes –_inexpertos,_ en palabras de Ojoloco- no serán de mucha ayuda. De ninguna, en realidad; que sólo servirán para hacer que se preocupen. Pero hay algunos que se alegran de que se hayan decidido, por fin, aunque nunca lo digan en voz alta. Molly Weasley puede ser más imponente que el propio Voldemort, a veces.

El día de la Batalla Final, como será bautizada por algún historiador inepto que no sabe –que no se molesta en saber- que una batalla nunca es la última, Fred Weasley no llega a despedirse de su hermano. Tampoco es que lo necesite, claro, porque sólo van a enfrentarse a unos cuantos mortífagos chiquitajos, y a Voldie, por supuesto; nada que no hayan hecho antes. Y se ríe, cuando les atacan, a los dos, y les separan. Es preocupante, estar separado de George, claro, pero sólo porque ahora no tiene a quién gritar sus maravillosas ocurrencias. Como _¡Ey! Ese mortífago tiene la misma cara que el gnomo que cogimos del jardín, ¿te acuerdas?_ Frases así.

Está pensando en una de ellas cuando el rayo le golpea la espalda. Duele como mil demonios; debe de ser un hechizo de magia negra. Y se vuelve hacia su atacante –ojalá que sea Snape, todavía le debe lo de la oreja de su hermano- y, justo entonces, algo le aparta, de un empujón. El Avada Kedavra no le golpea. Por centímetros. Pero le da a otro, en su lugar, y Fred no es capaz de reír, no esta vez, aunque le habría gustado. Porque el profesor Lupin le acaba de salvar la vida, y ha pagado, por ello, y él no es capaz de levantarse, correr, y le duele la espalda. La boca le sabe a sangre.

_Corre, muchacho_, le dice el mortífago, aún oculto tras la máscara. Reconoce el acento; debe de ser extranjero. Y obedece. Su instinto le obliga a hacerlo, aunque le habría gustado quedarse y atacar, y matarlo. Fred nunca ha matado a nadie.

Así que corre. Y corre, y corre, y, cuando no puede más, se deja caer, esquiva rayos de distintos colores, se arrastra y piensa _joder joder joder. ¿Dónde estás, George? ¿Dónde estás, hermano?_

_Mira qué tenemos aquí_, murmura una voz. Es un desconocido más, tras una máscara, el que se le acerca, y suelta una risa estruendosa, fría. Fred no espera; ataca sin pensar. Y la risa se corta de golpe, se convierte en un grito –rabia y dolor, todo a medias- y en una nueva carcajada histérica. Y el mortífago devuelve el golpe, en un rayo verde que lo atraviesa de parte a parte. No hay mucho más, después de eso. Frío, quizás. Y la seguridad de que George, de algún modo, vivirá. _Porque el Destino no puede ser tan cabrón_, piensa. Ojos abiertos, rígido, pálido, muerto. Fred Weasley ya no tiene un futuro por el que luchar.

* * *

**Notas finales: ehem, ehem. Se ha hecho lo que se ha podido, que conste. Si no os ha gustado... bueno, nadie os obligó a leerlo, ¿no?**

**Daenerys Pendragon**


	10. Febrero

**Disclaimer: ¿sabéis qué me han traído los Reyes? Los derechos de autor de Harry Potter. No, que es broma. ¡Pero tengo los libros! ¿Eso cuenta?**

**Notas: bueeeno, se me acabó lo bueno. Adiós, vacaciones, adiós. Hola, vida real. Como suponéis, este finde acaba mi libertad; subiré más despacio, supongo, y os daré un respiro. Nusé. Por cierto: bienvenida, Steph. Te echábamos de menos!!**

**

* * *

**

**Febrero (Rubeus)**

Tiene las orejas frías, igual que la nariz. Sorbe un poco, una costumbre de niño chico que se le quedó, un poco más mayor, y que pone nerviosos a los tipos que le esperan, ahí delante. No tiene ni idea de qué piensan, de él, de todo esto, pero sabe, con esa certeza casi indiferente que le queda, que le creen culpable.

Rubeus Hagrid no es un gran alumno, un chico inteligente. Qué va. Algo de sangre de gigante lleva en el cerebro, también; le cuesta entender, aprender, le cuesta ser mago. Pero eso no significa que no lo sea, y que no le duela cuando uno de esos hombres, vestido de negro y con los labios apretados, le dice _Varita._ La entrega, titubeante, y cierra los ojos, los oídos, y desearía no oír el crujido de la madera al partirse. Saltan astillas. Y ya está.

_Estás expulsado_, le dicen. Le tutea, el director Dippet, porque ahora no es un alumno, no es _señor Hagrid, compórtese_; ahora es un asesino, dicen. Y quién iba a dudarlo.

Alguien ha abierto la Cámara de los Secretos. Alguien ha soltado a un monstruo. Y la pequeña y gafotas de Myrtle ha pagado el precio. Y ahora es él el culpable; _señoras y señores, les presentamos al asesino de adolescentes, al liberador de monstruos, al increíble y ya jamás mago: Rubeus Hagrid._

Llora. Deja escapar unas lágrimas, cuando le rompen la varita, porque nunca ha sido capaz de contenerlas, nunca, en sus dieciséis años de existencia. Y agarra con una mano el baúl, y lo arrastra, fuera de los terrenos, de Hogwarts, de su hogar. No mira atrás, porque, si lo hiciera, sólo vería a los tipos del Ministerio, los que le llevan quién sabe a dónde con sus caras frías como este mes de febrero. Así que se mantiene firme, todo lo que puede, y avanza.

Los límites de Hogwarts están, al fin, a la vista. Adiós, hermoso castillo; nunca más volveré a verte. Y, justo cuando se despide, Rubeus siente una mano en su hombro, y se gira.

_Nos veremos, señor Hagrid_, dice la voz de Albus Dumbledore, modulada y calma, y el profesor pelirrojo le hace un gesto de ánimo. No desesperes, parece indicarle, con esos ojos azules, brillantes. No desesperes, Rubeus, porque aún queda alguien que confía en ti. Y él querría preguntarle _¿quién, profesor?_ La respuesta sería un guiño, desde luego, desde detrás de esas gafas de media luna.

Las puertas de Hogwarts se abren, se cierran, en ese mes de febrero, y, al salir, Rubeus Hagrid tiene la nariz fría, igual que las orejas, y una leve –levísima, esperanzada- sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

**Espero que tooodo el mundo se haya dado cuenta de que Rubeus=Hagrid. Lo siento, pero es que me he propuesto a mí misma NO poner los apellidos. Así que ¡hala!**

**Danny**


	11. Eternidad

**Disclaimer: lo que veis aquí no es mío. En realidad, forma parte del mundillo que inventó una rubia genialmente aburrida -y sí, yo también me pregunto por qué no se limitó a hacer crucigramas. Pero bueno, gente rara hay por todas partes. Como aquí enfrente. **

**Hmm... Maldito espejo...**

**

* * *

**

**Eternidad (Myrtle)**

Oh, oh. Es lo único que alcanza a pensar, antes de desplomarse. Oh, oh, no debería haber hecho eso. No debería haber abierto la puerta; qué descuidada eres, Myrtle. Y, tras las lágrimas, unos ojos amarillos, brillantes, la observan, se burlan de ella, pobre, pequeña, llorona Myrtle.

Cuando cae al suelo, las gafas se astillan. El ruido de cristales rotos ya no llega a sus oídos, pero ella casi puede sentirlo. Gafas rotas; vida rota, truncada. Y ese siseo, esa voz de hombre que llega hasta ella, a través de lo que parecen años luz. Pobre, pequeña, llorona Myrtle, dice, en esa lengua que no comprende pero imagina. Pobre, pequeña, _muerta_ Myrtle.

Y vuelve a pensar oh, oh. Cómo he sido tan estúpida. Y, de pronto, que Olive se ría de ella no es tan terrible. Mejor que esto, claro que sí. Mejor que estar muerta. Porque está muerta, es obvio, estás seca, Myrtle, tiesa. Has estirado la pata, se dice, y suena tan absurdo. Tan absurdo que ríe y llora, y se da cuenta de que no hay una gran diferencia. Todo se siente igual, vacío. Supone que es esto, este estar y no estar, lo que llaman eternidad. No puede saberlo, no desde ese absurdo lugar que es el baño de las chicas, en el segundo piso. Y Myrtle la Llorona gime, aúlla, llora. Pobre, pequeña, _muerta_ Myrtle.

* * *

**Notas: uh-ju, ya pensabais que os habíais librado, ¿eh? Pues no, nope, nanay. Soy cruel y perversa, y dejo notas sólo para molestaros, porque, total, tampoco es como si dijera algo en ellas, ¿no? En fin, podríais -es un consejo de autora- dejar algún rr, con objeto de que el/la escritor/a de (este) fic no se desanime...**

**Bueno, os dejo. Ya os daré la tabarra otro día, ¿eh?**

**DannyP**


	12. Casualidades

**Disclaimer: si Harry Potter fuera mío yo sería señora Potter, ¿no? ¿O puedo conservar mi apellido de soltera?**

**Notas: uff, tenéis que estar hasta arriba de mí. ¿Tantos Longbottom había? No sé, pero me ha gustado la idea de escribir esta historia. Un poco distinta de la de Frank, creo. Más alegre.**

**

* * *

**

**Casualidades (Alice)**

La primera vez que se vieron eran dos niños pequeños. Sus padres les llevaron a jugar al mismo parque; ninguno conocía al otro, desde luego, y no se dedicaron más que una breve mirada, demasiado corta como para que, ocho años después, alguno recordara al otro.

Pero en la vida existen casualidades. Casualidades que llevan a una niña de apenas once años, con trencitas rubias y la cara redonda, a sentarse frente a un orgulloso chaval de primero, de cabello castaño oscuro cortado a cepillo. Nada fuera del otro mundo. _Alice_, se presenta ella, y él la mira antes de estrecharle la mano, con una mueca extraña. _Frank. Frank Longbottom._

Están en esa edad difícil. Un niño no se junta con las niñas, desde luego; Alice es una extraña, una indeseable presencia en un vagón casi vacío. Al contrario que el chico ese, cuatro años mayor. Mundungus Fletcher, dice que se llama, y al pequeño Frank le gusta que le preste atención, contándole historias sobre lo que –según él- es la vida en Hogwarts, mientras la niña-intruso sólo mira, con el ceño fruncido. _Eso es estúpido_, dice, llegado a un punto, y entonces es Frank el que se ve obligado a actuar. _¿Qué sabrás tú?_, le grita, furioso; nadie se mete con su héroe, ni siquiera esa niñita mimada de trenzas largas.

Y ahí empieza una pelea. La Gran Pelea. Frank, por supuesto, tiene sus reparos –los niños no pegan a las niñas; eso no está bien-, pero se le pasan en cuanto recibe el primer golpe, justo en la nariz. Entonces se olvida de todo, y la agarra por las trenzas, y la araña y chilla con ella.

Reciben una semana y media de castigo, nada más llegar. Pero a ninguno le importa. Están más ocupados en odiarse mutuamente.

Limpiar los suelos de Hogwarts es duro. Más aún cuando el joven conserje, el señor Filch, les lanza miradas sospechosas de cuando en cuando, antes de dejarles solos para que se maten. No lo hacen. Alice, por supuesto, podría haber aprovechado la oportunidad. Igual que Frank. Pero son Gryffindors, o eso ha dicho el Sombrero Seleccionador, y un Gryffindor no ataca por la espalda. Ni siquiera, piensa Frank, si es a una niñita orgullosa con un pelo tan bonito. Y esos ojos oscuros que lo sacan de quicio. No hay que olvidarlos, tampoco.

En el mundo existen casualidades. Casualidades como la que llevan, seis años más tarde, a un tímido Frank Longbottom a pedir salir a Alice, que ya no lleva trenzas, mientras limpian –otra vez- los suelos de Hogwarts. Juntos.

* * *

**En fin, hasta aquí puedo leer. ¿Qué os pareció? Dejad reviews que me demuestren que me leéis, porfa porfa porfa. A ver si me animo. **

**Danny Pendragon**


	13. Culpa

**Disclaimer: ufff, oootra vez. Qué pocas ganas de repetir que esto no es mío…**

**Notas: en un principio, obviamente, el protagonista no era John. Principalmente porque ni siquiera sabemos de su existencia. Pero bueno, supongo que es un personaje más, ¿no?, y que tiene una cierta importancia (aunque poca) en la trama, aunque Ro ni le mencione.**

**

* * *

**

**Culpa (John)**

Remus no es un niño normal. Se lo han dicho muchas veces, demasiadas como para que pueda olvidarlo. No, no es un niño normal, no es una _persona _normal, siquiera, y nunca jamás lo será. Por más que lo intentes, hijo. Lo siento.

John Lupin es un buen hombre, claro. Quiere a su hijo, pero eso no evita que le tenga miedo, de vez en cuando, sobre todo cuando llega la luna llena y tienen que encerrarle, y el lobo golpea la puerta y casi la tumba, a empujones. John Lupin le tiene miedo a su hijo de siete años y medio, a ese niño que juega en el jardín, alejado de los otros, y que recibe miradas despreciativas de los chavales mayores de la calle.

Es absurdo, mirándolo bien. Es absurdo pensar que alguien puede temer a ese niño tan pequeño, que canturrea y habla con los muñecos y le pega patadas a un balón, de vez en cuando. Eve se lo dice, a veces, _Cariño, ve a jugar con Remus, ¿no ves que está muy solo?_ Y John lo intenta. De verdad. Pero no puede. No puede, porque le mira a los ojos, y entonces lo ve. Lo ve a _él, _al monstruo que le ha castigado, que les ha castigado a todos, en una noche de luna. Ve al ser en que se convertirá su hijo, lo quiera o no. Y duele.

Duele, porque es culpa suya.

Remus Lupin no tiene futuro. Eve no lo entiende muy bien; es muggle, y no le quedan muy claras esas cosas de magos. Se conforma con saber que tiene un hijo precioso y muy obediente -¿quién no lo sería, después de la experiencia?-, que sólo una vez al mes se aleja de ella. Para John es otra cosa, claro, porque ha crecido con prejuicios, y sabe lo que espera, al otro lado de la calle. Sabe lo que espera en ese mundo mágico del que forma parte, del que su hijo forma parte, y no es bueno. No habrá juguetes, para Remus. No habrá juegos ni amigos; sólo miedo.

Y es por su culpa.

* * *

**Wow. He resistido la tentación de dedicarle el capítulo a Remus… Creo que estoy empezando a madurar. O, por lo menos, a expandir mis horizontes. **

**Espero que os haya gustado; no es lo mejor del mundo, pero se acerca… Es broma.**

**Ahora, necesito REVIEWS. Sé lo que cuesta darlos… ¡nada! Son totalmente gratis, os lo aseguro, y recibiréis una bonita respuesta. Prometo contestar a todos los que lleguen. **

**Danny**


	14. Niño

**Disclaimer: sí, lo admito. Toooodo esto me pertenece, exactamente igual que la compañía Microsoft, el McDonald's y los dibujos en las monedas de un euro. Nah, ya en serio: no soy Rowling. Aunque me acerco.**

**Notas: hola, niños y niñas. Hoy voy a contaros un cuento, un cuento como jamás habéis escuchado. O algo así. Es la historia de un niño, como vosotros, que se decidió a mandarme reviews y me hizo feliz, y entonces yo seguí escribiendo con más alegría. La moraleja la tendréis que sacar vosotrs**

**

* * *

**

**Niño (Tom)**

No siempre es fácil mirar atrás. Es curioso cómo, a menudo, es el pasado lo que más tememos. Es mirarse en un espejo y verse pequeño, frágil, estúpido; saber que es cierto, en el fondo, porque fuimos eso, y lo volveremos a ser, un día.

Tom Riddle nació niño, como todos. Niño y débil, quebradizo. Y sólo fue capaz de mirar adelante, y soñar, y aprender de todo y de todos. El mundo no es un lugar hermoso, cuando estás solo.

Lord Voldemort apareció un buen día, entre las brumas del subconsciente. Quizás Mérope le dejó en la sangre alguna magia más de la debida, porque el pequeño Tom vio el futuro, una noche; un futuro de sangre y poder, un futuro en el que el pasado no importaba, porque estaba lejos.

Descubrió la cueva al día siguiente. Y la magia. Y se dio cuenta, también, que el terror es la mejor forma de asegurarse el poder, el respeto, la vida.

No volvió a ser niño, no volvió a ser Tom, aunque aún no tenía otro nombre. Era mejor que los demás, eso lo sabía, ahora; el miedo ya no era su enemigo, sino su aliado. Los otros se apartaban de su camino, bajaban la mirada, temblaban; se sentía tan bien, ser temido. Odiado. Como ahora.

Godric's Hollow está tranquilo, esta noche de octubre. Tranquilo y desierto, y Lord Voldemort se desliza sobre el suelo sin rozarlo, apenas. _Feliz Halloween, familia Potter_, piensa, y se ríe, una risa seca, siniestra, vacía. _Feliz Halloween, pequeño Harry._

_

* * *

_

**Pero qué mono que es mi Tom, con lo malo malísimo que parece (y es). Detrás de todo sádico cabrón hay, probablemente, una infancia desgraciada, dicen. Yo no me lo creo.**

**En fin, ¿reviews?**

**Danny **


	15. Cenizas

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío. Tampoco lo son los Teletubbies.**

**Notas: nah, ¿pa qué hablar? Si no hay mucho que decir, la verdad; sólo que estaba aburrida. Y que ha salido esto, así, sin más. La culpa… podemos echársela a la crisis. O a los del manicomio, que han dejado que me escape.**

**

* * *

**

**Ceniza (Bellatrix)**

A la pequeña Bella le gusta el fuego. Le gusta quedarse quieta, sentada frente al hogar, mirando cómo se consumen –poco a poco; despacio, siempre- los trozos de madera, hasta que sólo queda ceniza.

A la Bella más mayor le gustaría poder ver fuego, alguna vez. Pero no hay fuego en Azkabán, así que sólo puede imaginarlo. Llamas pequeñas que lamen la leña, que dejan cenizas y escombros, a su paso. Llamas que suben por su cuerpo, un poco más gris cada día, un poco más muerto, que se enroscan en sus brazos –como serpientes- y le hacen el amor, y duelen. Duelen tanto que la hacen reír, porque no puede hacer otra cosa; sólo reír y evadirse, convertirse en cenizas, poco a poco, como la madera.

* * *

**¡Uh! ¿He conseguido no hacerla parecer odiosa y/o terrible? Debo aplaudirme a mí misma, entonces, porque esta mujer me da escalofríos. De los de verdad. En fin, cualquier queja, dejadle el recado a mi secretario. Él no me dirá nada, así que seguiré feliz. ^^**

**Danny**


	16. Caída

**Disclaimer: todo el mundo sabe que Harry Potter es de una tal JK, que, como ha sido demostrado, no es, ni más ni menos, que Sirius Black disfrazado. Pasa que el velo le dejó un poco raro.**

**Notas: ya, ya. Más Blackies, por aquí y por allá, sí. Me gustan; no tanto como el chocolate, pero me gustan. Asinque aquí lo tenéis, sin más ni más, el increíble, el irresistible, el maravilloso… ¡Sirius Black! (Ovación, por favor. Gracias)**

**Si os gusta, pos bien. Si no, haced click en esa crucecita que dice "cerrar". Y ya'stá.

* * *

**

**Caída (Sirius)**

No se lo piensa. No se lo piensa porque no entra en su naturaleza, eso de pararse y ser racional, porque Sirius Black es puro nervio y músculo y movimiento. Porque ya la cagó con los padres –lo siento, Cuernos- y el niño le necesita, ahora. Y no puede fallar.

Así que no piensa; sólo actúa. Grita, distrae a Bella, que es su prima y se ríe de él, de ellos, sin dejar de maldecir. Recuerda haberla oído chillar, en Azkaban, cuando estaban pared con pared, lo más cerca que aguanta, ahora, estar de su sangre. _Toujours pur_; siempre Black.

Se burla de ella y esquiva, por los pelos, un rayo demasiado verde y brillante –tú también lo viste, ¿eh, James?-, pero es demasiado lento, y lo último que ve es rojo y blanco, y luego negro. Cae. Cae, y, detrás del velo, sigue cayendo.

Lo siento, Jimmy. No pude protegerle.

* * *

**Danny**

**PD. : poco pensado. Nada pensado, en realidad. La culpa es de Kris, que me mira mientras escribo, y claro, tengo que escribir. Para que esté contenta. **


	17. Poder

**Disclaimer: blablablá. Tooodos nos sabemos el disclaimer, ¿no? Y duele decirlo (un sueño más a la mierda), así que lo pasaremos por alto, ¿okey?**

**Notas: uf, lo que me ha costado encontrar el nombre. Raro de narices, la verdad, y como el pobre hombre no es, precisamente, el protagonista de la saga, pos como que no sale.**

**

* * *

**

**Poder (Quirinus)**

Hay veces en que Quirinus se arrepiente de todo esto. Veces, sobre todo por la noche, en que piensa –temblando, inquieto- que, quizás, ha cometido una estupidez, que no es esto lo que quería, en un principio. Puede que no merezca la pena, se plantea, pero no demasiado tiempo, porque entonces _él_ despierta, y hace desaparecer las dudas.

El Lord tiene poder. El Lord tiene poder y fuerza, o lo tendrá, con la preciosa ayuda de Quirinus Quirrell, y entonces, ¡oh, entonces!; entonces nada podrá pararlo. Pararlos. Y la recompensa será grande, sin lugar a dudas, más grande incluso que sus sueños. Sólo tendrás que encontrar la Piedra, Quirinus. Sólo encuéntrala, y todo eso será real. ¿Por qué ser solamente el _po-po-po-po-pobre y t-t-t-tartamudo Profesor Quirrel_, cuando puedes ser parte de algo más grande?

* * *

**Daenerys Pendragon**


	18. Gato

**Disclaimer: no poseo a Harry Potter. ****Pero sí que tengo gafas.**

**Notas: por una vez, intentaré decir algo medianamente interesante. Como que mis intenciones son acabar este fic lo antes posible; quiero llegar a los cincuenta instantes, y cortar. Y me estoy poniendo a ello, lo prometo. Sólo hay que fijarse en los días y las actualizaciones: son más o menos los mismos.**

**Gato (Lucius)**

De ser un animago, Lucius sería un gato. Ágil y elegante, y con esa asombrosa capacidad de caer siempre de pie, sea donde sea. De pie, y sin un rasguño.

Como los gatos, Lucius tiene miedo al agua.

No hablamos, por supuesto, del _agua_ de verdad. No, eso sería absurdo en un hombre como él. Es sólo que teme ahogarse, morir sepultado bajo el peso de todo eso que no ha sabido cómo tratar, a lo largo de su vida. Esas pequeñas cosas –magia negra, chantaje, infidelidades- que se ha empeñado en ocultar en lo más hondo, y que saldrán a flote, algún día.

Por suerte, ese día aún no ha llegado. No señor. Ese día está muy lejos, todavía, y es mejor así. Lejos e invisible, donde no pueda hacerle daño; ese es su lugar.

Mientras pasea por la Mansión Malfoy, claro, Lucius no piensa en secretos, no piensa en ese mago oscuro muerto tantísimo tiempo atrás. En realidad, Lucius no piensa. Sólo camina, con paso incierto, y recorre habitaciones marcadas por el paso del tiempo y de los hombres, y, en algún momento indefinido, lo descubre.

El diario.

No sabe por qué lo guarda. Quizás lo mejor sería tirarlo, directo a un contenedor _muggle_ de basura, deshacerse de toda prueba y de la esperanza –el temor- de la vuelta de su dueño legítimo. Porque Lord Voldemort está muerto.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, Lucius Malfoy coge el libro. No es una decisión consciente –no es una decisión, en realidad-, sino más bien un impulso. Coge el diario, y lo guarda en el bolsillo, sin pensar. Su hijo Draco empieza segundo, este año. Quizás debería acompañarle a comprar las cosas.

**Danny**


	19. Sombrero

**Disclaimer: nada de esto es mío. Menos el ordenador, claro.**

**Nota: vaaaya. Dos capítulos en un día; debo de quereros mucho. O eso, o es que estoy loca de atar. Quién sabe.**

**Sombrero (Regulus)**

El niño que se sienta en el taburete tiene el pelo oscuro. Igual que su hermano, dicen; el pelo oscuro y los ojos grises, y la sangre negra y pútrida y pura. Lo lleva corto y cuidado, como le gusta a mamá, y el Sombrero lo oculta de la vista enseguida.

Regulus se siente pequeño, ante los ojos de todos. Pequeño, insignificante, inseguro, y se repite –como un mantra- palabras de ánimo. Se repite _Tranquilo. Tranquilo: eres un Black. No puede pasarte nada._ Y murmura _Sirius_, en voz tan baja que ni siquiera él puede escucharse. _Sirius._ Por si acaso.

El Sombrero Seleccionador le cae hasta la nariz. No puede ver nada, sólo negro, negro por todas partes, _negra sangre Black._ Y, de pronto, el viejo sombrero grita algo, y Regulus, el pequeño y perfecto _Regulus Arcturus_, piensa –desea- que será ¡Gryffindor!, como a su hermano.

Pero no.

_Toujours pur_, dice el emblema de la familia. _Toujours pur_; siempre puro, siempre Black. Y la mesa Slytherin aplaude, sonríe con orgullo.

Bienvenido a Hogwarts, Regulus Black.

**Danny Pendragon**

**(Qué familia más larguísima, la de los Black, ¿no?)**


	20. Noche

**Disclaimer: si tengo que elegir, Harry Potter no es mío. Mejor que lo sea Remus. Es más achuchable.**

**Notas: bueno, intento 1 de 1 de hacer un fic aceptable de Krum. O una viñeta; para el caso, es lo mismo. Sigue siendo absurdamente OoC, me temo, pero, ¡qué narices!, para eso están los intentos.**

**Noche (Viktor)**

Sobre todo le gustan estas noches, tan quietas, tan silenciosas. Las noches en que no hay ruido ni fiestas ni gritos absurdos o vítores, las noches en que puede ser él mismo, por una vez. Sin miedo a los otros, sin temor a dejar escapar demasiado en un instante. Ser un héroe es, quizás, algo demasiado pesado para un niño. Porque es un niño, un niño grande; no quiere crecer, pero crece. Y lanza sonrisas seductoras porque tiene que hacerlo, porque es lo que todos esperan, lo que quieren de él, al final.

A lo mejor por eso le gusta ella. Porque es como sus noches, callada y quieta, y hermosa en cierto modo, de una forma diferente. Porque no espera nada de él, porque lo despreció con la mirada, la primera vez que se cruzaron, y lo considera el niño que es, a sus dieciocho años, el niño que los otros no le dejan ser. Así que Viktor la mira. La mira, como mira a las noches sin estrellas, la mira y le pregunta: ¿qué eres? No obtiene respuesta.

Le pide que le acompañe al baile con una reverencia, cuando están solos. Hermione parece confusa, al principio; luego, sonríe, y acepta. Y le da un beso. Suave, rápido, apenas un roce de labios que cuesta sentir, sobre los suyos. Y eso es mejor que una escoba, piensa Viktor, mejor que los besos con lengua, porque es un roce de niños.

**Danny**


	21. Beso

**Disclaimer**: ehem… Si tuviera a Harry Potter me habría ido con él de vacaciones a las Seychelles. Así que podéis imaginaros el resto.

**Notas**: me encanta dejar notas, por si alguien no se ha dado cuenta. Así que, como aquí no tengo nada que decir, sólo os desearé suerte, leyendo esto. ¡Por cierto!, en Azkabán no admiten a autoras de fics, así que no os molestéis en inscribirme. Ya lo han intentado.

* * *

**Beso (Narcissa)**

Es raro. Es raro, para un primer beso. Narcissa se lo imaginaba distinto, más elegante, menos húmedo. Pero está bien, supone. Es un beso, ciertamente, y eso es lo que importa. Ahora podrá volver a la habitación de Andy, y contarle -entre risas- que besar a un chico no es tan bonito como dicen, y que sigue sin saber cómo puede ella aguantarlo, todo el tiempo. Aunque, a lo mejor, el misterioso novio de Andy besa mejor que su primo Sirius.

Para ser justos, tampoco lo ha hecho tan mal, él, teniendo en cuenta que sólo es un niño. La propia Cissy le saca año y medio, casi dos; por favor, Sirius ni siquiera ha entrado en Hogwarts. Así que puede que sea eso, lo que falle. La edad. Puede que el tal _Ted_ –como lo llama Andy, y a Cissy no le hace falta saber más- tenga mucha más experiencia, y lo haga más interesante. Que consiga que el estómago de Andrómeda Black dé vueltas, que ella cierre los ojos y se deje llevar, perdiendo toda esa compostura que viene con el apellido. Como en esas novelas que Narcissa lee, de cuando en cuando y siempre a escondidas. Sí. Puede que sea algo de eso.

De vuelta a la habitación de su hermana, Narcissa Black titubea. Titubea, pero entra; al fin y al cabo, tiene doce años, y es una Black, y Andy es su hermana mayor preferida, aunque Bella también le gusta mucho. Así que no lo piensa más de dos segundos, y se encuentra con la chica –mujer, casi- tirada en la cama, apretando en la mano una especie de pergamino, pero más blanco. Tiene los ojos cerrados, y una sonrisa estúpida, parecida a la de Bella cuando vino ese hombre a casa, Lestrange, y se la llevó a dar un paseo. Y Narcissa frunce el ceño, y se preocupa. ¿Besa bien, tu Ted?, querría preguntar, pero le sale ¿Vas a irte con él? Y Andy abre los ojos, la mira –mirada gris de Black de pura cepa-, y la sonrisa se le borra.

Asiente despacio, con la cabeza, aunque no dice nada. Y Cissy querría tener ocho años, como el primo Reg, y poder llorar. Los chicos tampoco besan tan bien, se le escapa, en cambio. Y Andy sonríe. Eso es que no has encontrado al adecuado, dice, y es mentira. Cissy lo sabe, sabe que miente; ningún chico la alejaría de sus hermanas. Ningún beso, tampoco. Por muy elegante y seco que sea. Ni aunque se lo diera Lucius Malfoy, piensa.

Por ejemplo.

* * *

**Danny**


	22. Compasión

**Disclaimer: como no me llamo Rowling, pues nada de esto es mío. **

**Notas: ehem, ¿a nadie le hace gracia el nombre **_**mortífagos**_**? Porque a mí sí; es leerlo, y pensar en un tipo que **_**come **_**muerte, y casi que me río. Casi, pero no, porque es que tiene ganas crear a un malo así de malo. No, si Lord Voldemort era cruel de narices. Las que le faltan, por cierto.**

**Compasión (Alastor)**

Está bien. Está bien, desde luego. No necesita que todos le miren así, tan absurdamente compasivos, después de esto, porque no quiere la compasión de nadie. La piedad es para los débiles, después de todo, y Alastor es muchas cosas, pero no débil. No. Despistado, tal vez. Debería haber hecho caso de sus propios consejos, los mismos que le daba, años atrás, el viejo loco de Humbert Blyton, el jefe de su unidad. _Alerta permanente_, decía. Y Alastor debería haber hecho caso.

Jodidos mortífagos, piensa, y aún se maravilla al dibujar ese nombre, en su cabeza. Quién narices sería el estúpido que lo inventó, eso de _mortífagos_, escapa a su comprensión. Pero que era gilipollas, eso seguro. Y que no había visto a muchos de ellos, también, porque los muy cabrones hacen de todo menos morirse, y vomitan, más que _comer_, la muerte de los demás.

Jodidos mortífagos, aún así, jodidos mortífagos y jodidas misiones. Y el muy cabrón de Turner, quién cojones le mandaba morirse en mitad de una batalla, cuando nos tienen rodeados, siete a dos. Suerte tienes, Alastor, de haber perdido sólo un ojo. Podrías haber acabado peor.

Así que lo odia. Las miradas compasivas, la lástima que inspira a quienes pasan por su puerta –prácticamente medio San Mungo-, porque aún no tiene ni cuarenta años y ya es hombre muerto, o casi. Irán a por él, eso está claro. Y el ojo será lo de menos.

Pero Alastor Moody es valiente y cabezota, y seguirá adelante, cueste lo que cueste. Les hará morder el polvo, uno a uno, a todos esos mortífagos de las narices, _comed, comeos la muerte_, dirá. Y pondrá, eso sí, en práctica la máxima imperante: alerta permanente. Quizás incluso sobreviva a su cuarenta cumpleaños. Si tiene suerte.

**Daenerys**


	23. Pérdida

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de una rubia inglesa. A saber para qué lo usa…**

**Notas: típico tópico. Sorry; no podía evitarlo. Sirius y el velo, los Longbottom y Bellatrix, la noche en que muerden a Remus… son temas casi como obligatorios. Así que aquí va otro.**

**Pérdida (George)**

Sabe que hay algo extraño, cuando despierta. Sabe que algo ha cambiado, aunque no pueda decir qué es. Por eso George deja los ojos cerrados, la respiración tranquila, un rato más. Finge que duerme. Finge que duerme, que remolonea en la cama –como Fred, cada día-, porque, quizás, tiene miedo a despertar.

Pero lo hace. George Weasley es un Gryffindor, al fin y al cabo.

Y la cama de al lado está vacía, y todo va mal, todo es extraño. Duele. Joder, duele, y es casi físico, esa agonía, es peor que el día en que perdió la oreja –jodido Snape-, porque ahora ha perdido mucho más. Fred me habría consolado, piensa, como cuando éramos niños. Fred me habría consolado, y nada.

Y es que Fred ya no está.

**Daenerys**


	24. Novia

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es una invención, dicen, de JK Rowling. Yo digo que mienten; me lo encontré el otro día, al ir a por el periódico. Le han salido canas y se ha pasado a las lentillas, y la barriga le ha crecido un pelín, pero dice que aún mata Lores oscuros como hobby.**

**Novia (Lily)**

Lleva un vestido de novia blanco, precioso. Lo ha elegido su madre, en una de las mejores tiendas de Londres, dice, _serás la novia más guapa de Inglaterra, Lily, cariño_. Y James sonrió al oírlo, y añadió _Para eso no necesitas el vestido_.

Se mira al espejo. Cinco minutos. Cinco minutos y empezará todo, luces, miradas, ceremonia, y tendrá que sostener el ramo entre las manos temblorosas. Y James lanzará una sonrisa deslumbrante, como siempre, y se darán el beso más largo de sus vidas, el más culpable.

_No sé por qué Sirius tiene que ser el padrino_, protestó, anoche. Remus se rió de ella, los dos solos en la salita. _Será un padrino estupendo_, prometió. Y se estiró de esa forma tan lobuna que tiene de hacerlo todo.

_Yo quería que fueras tú._ Fue una confesión estúpida, causada por los nervios, la excitación, el tengo que poner la cabeza en otro sitio que no sea la boda. _Se lo dije a James, pero no hubo manera. Y no sé por qué tiene que ser Sirius; a saber lo que hará. _

Silencio. Hubo un silencio, igual que el de ahora, un silencio expectante y cargado de algo indefinible. Y entonces lo dijo.

_Sea lo que sea, Lily, no será peor que esto._ Y la besó. La besó, con los labios llenos, ansiosos, con todas las ganas de años y vidas y millones de lunas llenas.

Lily no rompió el beso.

_Lo siento,_ dijo él, después de eso, mientras corría a esconderse, de nuevo, en su guarida, _la guarida del Lobo Feroz_, recuerda que pensó ella, y se rió. Estaba -está- nerviosa, y la espera James, y Remus, entre el público, y el _sí quiero_ se le atragantará un poquito, piensa, por los nervios, por las ganas de saltar, salir corriendo.

Las campanas repican, sonoras. La iglesia espera a la novia, y Lily ya ha decidido.

**Notas: creíais que os habíais librado, ¿eh? Pos no, porque mis notas son sagradas. ¿Dónde iba yo a soltar mis paridas, si no? En fin, de esta viñeta, aclaraciones: en primer lugar, no sé si alguien habrá notado que hay un ligero, ligerísimo toque de REMUSXLILY. Para aquellos avispados que se hayan dado cuenta, explico: Lily está nerviosa, Remus **_**quiere**_** a Lily, Lily NO quiere a Remus. Lily quiere a James. Para una cosa que la pobre Jotaká dejó medio clara en sus libros… Also, Lily cede a la presión nerviosa. Y vale, puede que yo, como soy yo, pos haya dejado un poco a la imaginación lo de que puede que **_**le guste**_** Remus. Pero eso es para mí, porque ya sabéis que es mi OTP. And, my really first pairing. Asinque tenía que meterla, y eso que me he resistido.**

**Danny**


	25. Bruja

**Disclaimer: aunque soy poseedora de las Grandes Verdades de este Universo, eso, por desgracia, no incluye a Harry Potter.**

**Notas: viñeta pochopocientasmil. Ya no llevo la cuenta. Y se me empiezan a agotar las ideas, y las ganas; qué queréis, si soy así de impaciente. Pero es igual, porque, mientras haya una clase aburrida, habrá una viñeta para Instantes. O mejor pensad en una frase más heroica, pero que venga a decir lo mismo.**

**Bruja (Ted)**

La verdad, no se lo espera. No es algo que se oiga a diario, ciertamente; no dicho sobre una misma, al menos. Supone que, de no haber estado ya tumbado –y cómo agradece la cama, por cierto-, se habría caído de espaldas. Directo al suelo.

Andrómeda repite la frase dos, tres veces. Soy una bruja, Ted, y él sabe que no se refiere a ese _bruja_ que todos dicen, sin sentirlo, que está hablando de algo un poco más complicado que su mal humor los días de lluvia. Luego, Meda pregunta ¿Estás bien?, y Ted intenta reaccionar, afirmar o negar con la cabeza, decir algo.

Andrómeda, su Andy, es una bruja. Una bruja de escoba y varita, y es una idea tan extraña que no sabe qué decir, cómo tomárselo. Así que no dice nada. Sólo besa.

**Bueno, y hasta aquí puedo leer. Por ahora. Mañana, más (y sí, soy una contradicción absoluta. Pero es por eso que me queréis).**

**Danny **


	26. Cámara

**Disclaimer: me tocó la lotería, y con el dinero me compré a Harry Potter. Por desgracia, tuvo que ser el modelo barato, el que no mata Voldemorts, sino que tiene complejo de espejo. Lo bueno es que le rebotan las maldiciones.**

**Cámara (Colin)**

Todo se ve diferente a través de un objetivo.

A Colin le gusta hacer fotos. Le gusta capturar la realidad, congelar cada mirada, cada instante. Es magia, también, pero no esa magia de varitas y hechizos. Es una magia que se siente por dentro, al clavar los ojos en cada imagen, a esa vida que contiene el aliento, en el interior de un papel.

Guarda multitud de fotografías, en su cuarto. No son fotos muggles, como las que tenía cuando era más niño; ahora son retratos en movimiento, enmarcados –muchas veces- por las viejas paredes de Hogwarts; un fondo privilegiado, mágico.

Tiene muchas fotos de ella, en concreto. De Ginny, su mejor amiga, casi, la única chica que no lo considera demasiado bajito, demasiado enclenque, demasiado niño. Le gusta mirarlas, de cuando en cuando, verla sonreír –tiene una bonita sonrisa- y saludar con la mano. Le ayuda a soportar un poco mejor los golpes de la vida, las maldiciones a gritos de los Carrow; siempre es bueno saber que, al volver a la Torre, le aguarda una amiga.

**Danny **

**(¿Colin/Ginny? Hum…)**


	27. Talento

**Disclaimer: puedo ver, entre las brumas del tiempo y el espacio, que los derechos de Harry Potter pertenecen a una tal Jotaká Ro…ing. Es que hay interferencias.**

**Notas: sí, dejando aparte mi estupidez congénita, estamos ante otra viñeta. ¡Bieeeeen! ¡Maaaal! Escoged la respuesta que os parezca. **

**Talento (Sybill)**

Sybill no está cómoda, no señor. La habitación es demasiado pequeña, y está sucia, y es francamente molesto, eso de que Albus Dumbledore la mire fijamente, como si se riera de ella, mientras la joven habla y trata, por todos los medios, de no mirarle a los ojos. La pone nerviosa, y más incómoda que el polvo de la habitación.

De haber podido elegir, Sybill no estaría en el Cabeza de Puerco. No, ni hablar; de estar en su mano, jamás pisaría ese tugurio maloliente. Pero, por desgracia, y a pesar de su fabuloso talento –directamente heredado de su abuela-, Sybill Trelawney no tiene gran capacidad de decisión, ahora mismo; especialmente en lo que concierne a su cartera.

Así que aquí está, encerrada en una diminuta habitación y aguantando la burla –porque es burla- en los ojillos azules del Director de Hogwarts. Ya puedes despedirte del trabajo, Sybill.

Y entonces ocurre. Un instante en blanco; uno de esos momentos extraños en que Sybill se pierde a sí misma, en que su cuerpo deja de ser suyo. Deben de ser apenas dos segundos, pero parecen eternos, y, de pronto –ya de vuelta-, la joven adivina se encuentra sentada en la cama, ayudada por un Albus Dumbledore que, de golpe, parece mucho más solícito y serio.

_Lo siento, Director; ha sido un desmayo_, quiere decir. Dumbledore no la deja.

Espero que le guste la Torre Norte del castillo, Sybill, y, cuando ella no responde, añade_: La espero en Hogwarts el 1 de septiembre, profesora Trelawney. _

**Daenerys Pendragon (sí, señoras y señores, tengo un nombre así de largo)**


	28. Risa

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío. ¡Pero Remus sí!**

**Nota: dedicadísimo a arpey, por ser la primera y estar tan atenta. ¡¡Besos, guapa!!**

**Risa (Nymphadora)**

Nymphadora tiene seis años cuando lo ve por primera vez.

A esa edad, hay muchas cosas que llaman la atención. Los adultos, por ejemplo, con sus ideas absurdas y todas esas reglas que hay que cumplir, como lo de no cambiar el color de su pelo cuando van de paseo, como repite su madre. Hay otras, sin embargo, que son simplemente increíbles, que te hacen quedarte quieta, mirando, como una estatua de piedra.

Él es una de esas cosas, al principio. Es amigo del primo Sirius, uno de esos parientes de mamá que nunca visitan, pero que, por una vez, ha decidido venir. Dora lo decide al instante: no le gusta el primo Sirius. Demasiado ruidoso y molesto, y se empeña en tratarla como una cría de cinco años, por lo menos.

El otro chico, no. El otro chico es callado y calmo, y se sienta con ella un momento. Le habla con un tono de voz agradable, parecido al que usa papá, pero más cálido. A Dora le gusta. Le gusta también que se ría cuando cambia su color de pelo; es un chico simpático, aunque parece triste, la mayor parte del tiempo.

Es la primera vez que le ve, y la última, en muchos años. Lo único que recuerda con seguridad de aquella tarde son las muñecas nuevas que trajo el primo Sirius. Muñecas mágicas, no las Barbies que estaba acostumbrada a tener.

Nymphadora Tonks tiene, ahora, veintisiete años. Es Auror, aunque no muy buena; caza mortífagos y magos oscuros, en general, y caza también, de vez en cuando, a algún chico joven y atractivo que acaba con ella en la cama. Es una de las ventajas de ser metamorfomaga; siempre resultas guapa.

Cuando Alastor "Ojoloco" Moody le propone ir, por supuesto, acepta. Tiene ansia de justicia y de aventuras, y el viejo auror es una versión de una ella misma mayor y más malhumorada. Así que va, entra en la reunión de la Orden del Fénix, y casi no se lo cree cuando ve al primo Sirius. Se asusta. Se asusta, porque él es un convicto escapado de Azkaban, y le atacaría en un instante de no ser por esas manos, cálidas y acariciadoras, y por ese tono de voz que se ocultaba en su memoria. _Tranquila, Dora_, dice Remus. Ella protesta.

Cuando le oye reír por segunda vez en su vida, Nymphadora Tonks sabe que no tiene remedio. Que está enamorada.

**Ehem… Hija mía, eliges los más raros… ¡Pues no vas y coges el único que no tenía! Pero es igual, porque aquí te lo traigo; un poco extraño, creo, pero espero que sirva.**

**Danny**


	29. Hermanas

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter esss mío, mi tesssorrro, nosss lo rrrobarron, noss lo rrobarron… ¡Gollum! **

**Notas: qué bien, cada vez escribo más sinsentidos de golpe. ¿No os parece estupendo?**

**Hermanas (Petunia)**

Es treinta y uno de octubre, y Petunia Dursley no sabe que su hermana está muerta. Tampoco le importa, o eso piensa, lo que haga esa loca anormal o si sigue con vida, pero eso es sólo porque lleva tanto tiempo repitiéndose eso que casi ha cobrado sentido.

Le sorprende cuando llaman a la puerta. Le sorprende, porque son las doce de la noche, o casi, y ningún ciudadano respetable llamaría a esa hora. También porque esperaba disfrutar de un rato tranquila, ahora que Dudders no llora.

Cuando abre la puerta, la saluda la larguísima barba de Albus Dumbledore, y unos ojos azul cielo la observan con algo parecido a la tristeza. Se enfurece, claro, Petunia se enfurece, porque no quiere a ninguno de los amigos raros de Lilianne cerca de su casa, pero el anciano la ignora, y le alarga un bulto.

Es un bebé. Es un jodido bebé, piensa Petunia, y casi llora al imaginarse lo que sería tenerlos a él y a Dudley, con lo que lloran los malditos. Está cansada y está harta, y lo que menos le apetece es que un anormal de esos llegue a su puerta con un bebé. Pero entonces Albus Dumbledore habla, y el mundo se tambalea y se rompe.

_Lily está muerta, Petunia_. Y Petunia, Petunia no sabe qué decir, qué hacer, y tiene miedo, de pronto, de que el niño que sostiene se le caiga al suelo, así que lo aprieta fuerte, contra su pecho. _Lily está muerta, y James también. _

_Tendrás que cuidar de Harry._

Y ella sólo piensa _no, otro niño no, no puedo, no puedo, no puedo_, y es como cuando era chica, cuando Lils se abrazaba a ella cuando tenía miedo, y decía lo mismo, porque no sabía saltar del columpio.

_Tendrás que cuidar de Harry, Petunia, porque Lily está muerta. _

_Porque Lily está muerta_.

Y puede que no le diera tan igual, la anormal de su hermana. Puede que Tuney la quisiera, un poco, quién sabe.

Harry rompe a llorar.

**Danny**


	30. Muerte

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío. Al menos, que yo recuerde.**

**Notas: viñeta chopocientas. Ya queda menos; aguantad.**

**Muerte (Fabian)**

Gideon es el primero en caer, y Fabian Prewett sabe que su propio fin no está lejos. Y es que son cinco contra dos, o lo eran, hasta que su hermano resbaló hasta el suelo y convirtió esa diferencia en un abismo insalvable.

Parece un baile, desde fuera. No es, claro, como si pudiera verlo –no-, pero se lo imagina. Una coreografía perfectamente ensayada, luces blancas y rojas y verdes que esquiva por los pelos, hasta que no puede más.

Al menos moriré con honores, piensa Fabian, porque es lo único que se permite pensar, por lo menos seremos héroes, hermano. Y desafía con una mirada a esas cinco máscaras –cuatro; uno ha caído-, a esas sombras crueles, y aún aferra la varita al caer al suelo, frío, muerto, héroe.

**¿Reviews?**

**Danny**


	31. Carta

**Disclaimer: ATENCIÓN: si quieren volver a ver a Harry Potter, dejen tres litros de chocolate caliente en mi puerta, que hace frío. FDO.: La Secuestradora.**

**Notas: uff, ¿no parece que se acortan las viñetas? No sé, es mi impresión, por lo menos. A lo mejor es por falta de vitaminas.**

**Carta (Hermione)**

Es raro. Es algo raro e inesperado, pero –piensa- en el fondo tiene sentido. Mucho, si se para a analizarlo, porque esa carta, con su sello y su lacre y el nombre escrito a pluma, explica muchas cosas, en casa de los Granger. Como el día ese en que estalló la televisión, cuando la pequeña Hermione estaba tan enfadada que no consintió en salir siquiera para tomar postre.

_Hogwarts_, murmura la niña, sentada en el sofá del salón, y abrazando la carta, ese pergamino de aspecto frágil y antiguo que promete tantas cosas. _Hogwarts, Escuela de Magia y Hechicería._

_Eres una bruja, Hermione._ Y la niña sonríe, feliz, once años y dientes de ratón, sonríe una sonrisa más amplia que nunca.

Por fin encontrará su lugar.

**Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? Hermione es un personaje mono, pero un poco desesperante. O a lo mejor soy yo la que se desespera sola, nu sé. En fin, ¿reviews?**

**Danny Pendragon**


	32. Amigos

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter… ¡se ha hecho un cambio de sexo! ¿A que es increíble? **

**Notas: qué bien, qué poquitín que me falta. Ánimo.**

**Amigos (Dean)**

Y, bueno, se besan. Pero tampoco es tan raro, no, y no es como si lo hicieran muy a menudo. Un par -de docenas- de veces al día, no más. Y algún abrazo, de amigos, eso sí. Porque amigos, amigos, lo son. Los mejores del mundo, o los segundos mejores, como mucho. O eso piensa Dean, cuando le da por pensar en lo suyo, en lo que quiera que tengan, que no es muy de seguido.

Y es que pensar no es lo suyo. Pensar es más de Seamus, que se queda así como medio traspuesto en el Gran Comedor –y mira la que arma-, y sólo se despierta con un golpe –cariñoso- en el hombro. Si es en la habitación, Dean Thomas se atreve a darle un beso. A veces. De amigos, claro, de mejores amigos. Que sea con lengua es sólo un extra, obviamente; si es con lengua y largo y apasionado es sólo porque tienen diecisiete años, dieciocho, casi, y están viviendo tiempos de guerra, y oye, si ese va a ser el último beso, que sea bueno, por lo menos. Por si acaso.

Dean, dice entonces su amigo –cómo consigue hablar, con otra lengua en la boca, está fuera de su comprensión-, Dean, te quiero, tío. Palmadita en la espalda, revuelta de pelo. Y si esto es lo último que oye, al menos es bueno.

**Daenerys Pendragon**


	33. Imagen

**Disclaimer: Rowling acaba de escribir, en su testamento, que dejará los derechos de HP a esta fangirl, porque sí, porque es rica y le apetece. Quién sabe la cantidad de cosas que la acechan por ahí fuera, ahora mismo… Si ocurre, será un accidente.**

**Notas: sorry sorry sorry. No puedo disculparme más claro, pero sí más alto. SORRY!! Y es que van TRES veces. TRES Ron/Hermione, porque parece que no aprendo. Pero es que, ¿qué iba a escribir, si no? Vale, era una pregunta retórica. Pero fue pura inspiración, lo prometo.**

**De todas formas, viñeta dedicada a Naite, que me pidió que escribiera algo más de ellos. Pos hala, pa ti.**

**Imagen (Ronald)**

Ron tiene la nariz laaarga y afilada, pecosa. Quizás es por eso por lo que ella no lo mira, reflexiona, frente al espejo. Quizás es por eso que prefirió a _ese Krum_ –el héroe del quidditch-, el año pasado. Porque él sí que era guapo; neuronas aparte, Viktor merecía la pena. Porque no era Ron Weasley, con esos ojos tan azules y ese pelo tan rojo, y esa innata habilidad para cagarla cada vez que se acerca a Hermione.

Se cepilla una vez más el pelo, con golpes secos y mal calculados. Tiene ronda de Prefectos en diez minutos, con ella, y, por lo que más quiera, _tiene _que salir bien, porque es la primera del curso, y no puede, _no puede_ cagarla ya. Así que toma aire, y baja las escaleras.

Hermione habla con un chico, abajo. Uno de séptimo; parece entretenida, y él está cerca, está tan cerca que casi parece estudiada, la imagen. Perfecta.

Ron carraspea.

¿Nos vamos? Ella asiente, se despide del otro con una sonrisa –cómo lo odia, Ron, entonces-, y le pone una mano en el hombro.

Vámonos.

**Danny**


	34. Madre

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío. De momento.**

**Notas: hoy, Severus Snape. Sólo que no es Severus, sino Eileen, de quien estamos hablando. La Princesa sangre-pura.**

**Madre (Eileen)**

Está orgullosa, por supuesto, cuando llega la carta de Hogwarts. Está orgullosa y asustada, porque su hijo –su pequeño- es un mago, como ella.

Eileen siempre lo ha sabido, de una forma u otra. Severus tiene un don, una habilidad especial, innata, para todo lo que es magia; ella misma le ha enseñado, a lo largo de estos años, todo cuanto ha podido. Pero, aún así, resulta extraño pensarlo. Ahora su hijo no es sólo suyo, ahora es parte de algo.

Tobias llega tarde, esa noche; Eileen ha conseguido esconder la carta. No quiere que la vea; no quiere que la vea ninguno, ni siquiera ella misma, en realidad, pero ya es tarde. El pequeño Severus duerme, una sonrisa entusiasmada en los labios, y es casi hermoso verle. Quizás es amor de madre, quizás la nostalgia de días mejores, de esos días que no tendrán nunca.

Agradece que su marido haya tardado tanto, de alguna manera; los golpes y los gritos parecen más suaves, a esas horas de la noche, y el niño no se despierta, no, por favor, que no se despierte, déjale que duerma. Pero Severus abre los ojos, como tantas noches, y se acurruca en la cama, y luego recuerda: ahora es un mago. Ahora es un mago de verdad, porque lo ha dicho esa carta de Hogwarts, y puede… puede actuar. Puede ser valiente, por una vez.

Así que se enfrenta a su padre, a ese hombre inmenso que lo mira con sorna, primero; luego, con odio. Y miedo. También hay miedo en los ojos oscuros, y Eileen Snape ve venir el golpe que tumba a su hijo antes de que ocurra. Cosa de magia, quizás; instinto materno, tal vez. Y lo abraza, mientras el niño –once años; sólo tiene once años- deja escapar unas lágrimas, lágrimas de odio y rabia, de impotencia. _¿Por qué no puedo hacer nada?_, pregunta. Eileen no tiene respuesta.

**Danny**


	35. Baúl

**Disclaimer: Harry +Potter= no mío. Comprobadlo con una calculadora.**

**Notas: ¿qué decir? ¿Que me aburro? Ya lo sabéis.**

**Baúl (Lee)**

El Expreso de Hogwarts resulta impresionante, la primera vez, sobre todo si tienes once años y eres seis centímetros más pequeño que tu primo de ocho. Y bueno, es verdad que Norman es excepcionalmente alto, pero eso a Lee no lo tranquiliza.

En realidad, nada podría calmarlo, ahora mismo. Más que nada porque este será su primer viaje solo, su primer viaje en tren y, en definitiva, su primer viaje como mago. Y papá está realmente emocionado, con todo esto: después de todo, su pequeño Lee, como él mismo, irá a Hogwarts, y –con un poco de suerte- acabará en Hufflepuff, como todos en la familia.

Lee sube al tren sin pararse a mirar atrás; tiene la sensación de que, si lo hace, jamás dará este paso. Y no es algo que pueda pensarse, la verdad. Carga a duras penas con el equipaje; mamá se ha empeñado en echarle de todo en el baúl, y puede que lleguen al castillo antes de que él haya conseguido acercarse a un compartimento, con eso a cuestas.

Y está tan concentrado, tan pendiente –un paso y otro y otro más-, que no consigue verlos hasta que es demasiado tarde.

Un golpe, un grito, una maldición –de las muggles. Y dos pelirrojos idénticos que ruedan por el suelo, entre risas. Lee les ayuda a levantarse. _Lo siento_, dice, y uno de ellos sonríe. _No pasa_, empieza, y el _nada_ lo dice el otro.

Lee se ríe.

_¿Son petardos?_, pregunta, inocente. Ha vivido toda su vida en el mundo muggle, así que no reconoce –_qué extraño_- las Increíbles Granadas Multicolor de los gemelos. _¿Peta-qué?_

Y Lee Jordan empieza una conversación que durará tres días, seis horas y doce minutos, y una amistad que durará toda la vida.

**Oye, no vale quejarse, que este ha sido largo. Y eso que, como todo últimamente, lo escribí en clase, que es algo inspirador. **

**Danny**


	36. Permanencia

**Disclaimer: no, Harry Potter no es mío. Debéis de haberos confundido.**

**Notas: oh, qué bien; más Albus/Gellert. Me gustan. Son monos, y jóvenes, y después envejecen y dejan de ser monos y jóvenes, pero qué más da. Para eso están los fanfics.**

**Permanencia (Gellert)**

No no no no no. Albus no puede irse ahora, desde luego, no puede dejarle solo. Sería injusto, piensa, dice, labios y ojos borrachos, y abraza a su mejor amigo, sonriendo –esa sonrisa maliciosa y pícara, esa sonrisa de niño malo-, y susurra _quédate. Quédate, Al, y dame un beso._

Chocan labios, dientes, saliva. Chocan risas y algo de pasión, y esa magia eterna e insondable que son incapaces de nombrar. Se besan, se besan como si acabara el mundo, mirándose a los ojos –azul y ámbar- y, cuando terminan, Albus sabe que está atrapado. Y no le importa.

**Danny**


	37. Magia

**Disclaimer: hola, soy la señora Rowling. ¿De nombre? Jo, a tanto no llego…**

**Notas: nusé cómo ha quedado esto. Es que ni se me había ocurrido escribir acerca de esta buena mujer, la verdad, así que no tenía mucha idea de ella. Pero bueno, hecho está. **

**Magia (Arabella)**

Arabella adora los gatos. Supone que es parte de su herencia mágica, que es culpa –en parte- de su sangre de bruja, pero hay más que eso. Le gustan los gatos porque son astutos, fuertes, rápidos, porque son supervivientes natos. A veces los admira, los envidia, incluso; ella no es tan fuerte, no es tan buena, no sabe levantarse, después de caer.

Se hundió cuando no la admitieron en Hogwarts, cuando las miradas decepcionadas de sus padres la taladraron, mudas, la palabra _squib_ grabada a fuego en ellas.

_No eres bruja, Arabella_._ No tienes magia._

Pero ella ha aprendido, con el tiempo. Ha aprendido observando, desde lejos, y ahora sabe; la magia no es sólo hechizos, puede jurarlo. Magia es el asombro en un niño, al probar el helado; es un primer beso, una caricia. Es sostener al pequeño Harry en brazos, ese héroe desgraciado, ojos verdes brillantes, y sentirse madre, sentirse bien, si puede hacer que sonría.

**Danny**


	38. Celebración

**Disclaimer: ¡esto es un atraco! ¡Rápido; dadme a todos los personajes de Harry Potter! ¡Ya!**

**Notas: uhum. Remus. Remus Remus Remus. Remus John Lupin. Locatis Lunático Lupin. Y qué más puedo decir…**

**Celebración (Remus)**

No necesita que nadie se lo diga; lo sabe. Es algo así como instinto, un mal presentimiento; es el cosquilleo de la luna en la piel, las entrañas. El lobo aúlla, desde dentro; aúlla al cielo vacío, gruñe, se desespera, un uno de noviembre sin luna y sin lágrimas.

Ojalá le hubiesen arrancado la vida, a él también, piensa, ojalá le hubiesen llevado con ellos, en un estallido verde y negro, silencioso, en un golpe cruel del destino.

Fuera, la gente canta, ríe, bebe; honran al Niño-Que-Vivió, el héroe niño huérfano al que un día él sostuvo en brazos, cuando aún tenía una familia, cuando aún estaba _ella_, pelo rojo y ojos verdes, y sonrisa fácil.

Es uno de noviembre, ahí fuera y, por primera vez en su vida, Remus Lupin echa de menos la luna, y aúlla.

**Danny**


	39. Inocencia

**Disclaimer: obviamente, no poseo a Harry Potter. Pero Remus sí que es mío.**

**Notas: hey, ya queda mucho menos, ¿no? Este, supongo, es uno de los últimos Instantes; intento acabarlos antes de irme de viaje. Pero cuesta. Según mis cálculos, tendría que colgar otros dos hoy, y los diez últimos entre el lunes y el martes. Jo, qué complicao. Pero lo intentaré.**

**Inocencia (Draco)**

Hubo una vez en que fue niño, también. Pero de eso hace tanto tiempo.

Ahora no. Ahora es sólo un hombre, sólo el hombre que tiene que ser. Ahora es un asesino, o debería serlo, si sólo la maldita varita no temblara en su mano, si sólo pudiera dejar de pensar. Vamos, Draco, se dice. Vamos.

Pero el viejo está allí, justo enfrente, y le dice _No lo hagas. No lo hagas, Draco. Aún tienes una oportunidad_. Y no lo entiende, no lo entiende, ese viejo loco de barba blanca. Las oportunidades se acabaron hace demasiado, se acabaron cuando padre se fue, cuando el Lord le dio una orden –clara, directa- y él no pudo decir que no. Perdió la oportunidad y la infancia en el mismo instante en que la magia se grabó en su piel, serpiente y calavera, a fuego, y gritó.

Así que cierra los ojos, respira. Hondo, muy hondo, Draco; traga aire hasta que no puedas tragar más, hasta que la culpa quede fuera. Y dilo. Sólo dos palabras. Avada Kedavra, y todo estará resuelto.

No habrá marcha atrás.

**Danny**


	40. Tiempo

**Disclaimer: sí, lo admito: he comprado a Harry Potter. Con oro duende, por cierto; esperad a que Rowling se dé cuenta…**

**Notas: ey, esta es una incursión en terreno extraño, para mí. Espero que sea soportable. **

**Tiempo (Rowena)**

Se sienta junto a ella, en silencio. La abraza por detrás; la siente agitarse un poco, en espasmos que son sollozos. La besa, presionando los labios contra su frente, y sabe –sin mirar siquiera- que Helga sonríe. Un poco.

El castillo se alza, magnífico, a sus espaldas. Hogwarts, lo han llamado; Rowena nunca estuvo de acuerdo con el nombre, pero tuvo que ceder. Llevarle la contraria a un joven Godric habría sido una estupidez, recuerda, y sonríe, nostálgica.

_Vamos dentro_,_ Helga_, pide; la otra mujer asiente, despacio, y se levanta. Tiene los ojos rojos del llanto, la cara marcada por el paso del tiempo, y Rowena se da cuenta, quizás por primera vez, de que ya no son lo que eran. Las hermosas jovencitas han desaparecido; tienen cabellos blancos, ahora, y túnicas negras de luto, y son las últimas. Son las únicas que quedan, al final, porque Godric descansa bajo tierra, desde esta mañana, y Salazar está muerto para el mundo. Para todos.

Abraza a Helga. Es raro pensar que esa mujer, anciana y regordeta, fue, un día, una de las brujas más poderosas del mundo. Es raro pensar que ella misma lo fue.

El tiempo no perdona, piensa, mientras se dirigen al castillo. Hogwarts.

Al menos eso quedará, cuando ellas se hayan ido.

**Danny**


	41. Marcado

**Disclaimer: a ver, ¿hay alguien que no se haya enterado? Ser dueña del Anillo Único no significa poseer a Harry Potter.**

**Notas: ¡hehe, por fin! Exploremos el bando equivocado, ¿queréis? A lo mismo sacamos algo bueno, y todo… **

**Marcado (Igor)**

Son diecisiete, esa primera noche. Diecisiete muchachos aterrados, ambiciosos y sin escrúpulos, diecisiete desconocidos que serán hermanos, de aquí en adelante. Antonin Dolohov, a la izquierda, es el primero en extender el brazo; el Lord lo marca como suyo, como si fuese ganado, y la joven Bellatrix, la prometida de Lestrange, es la siguiente, jadeando de anticipación.

A Igor le cuesta un poco más, y por un instante duda. No habrá marcha atrás, después de esto. No habrá arrepentimiento posible, y lo sabe, lo saben, pero es que hay tanto por delante.

La magia negra quema, fuego y serpiente, y calavera; lo marca, lo reclama como suyo. Igor se muerde los labios para no gritar y, cuando todo acaba, abre los ojos. Está atrapado.

**Danny**


	42. Baile

**Disclaimer: síp, Harry Potter es mío. ****Todos lo sabemos, pero dejamos que Rowling se emocione y esas cosas. Es que somos de buenos…**

**Baile (Cedric)**

Y en ese instante son el centro del universo, el ombligo del mundo, como diría ella, si hablara. Pero no habla, porque suena la música y los pies se les mueven solos, y bailan, bailan mal pero bailan, y esto es, quizás, lo mejor que les ha pasado nunca. Se sienten, uno junto a otro, abrazados, se sienten a través de la tela y de los nervios. Cho está preciosa. Cedric la besa despacito, rozando, apenas, los labios temblorosos de la chica, y da un paso malo, tropieza, pero sigue bailando. Ríen.

Cómo imaginar que le quedan apenas unos meses de vida, si en ese instante son inmortales.

**Danny**


	43. Cristal

**Disclaimer: y esto, señoras y señores, NO es mío. No mucho, por lo menos.**

**Notas: ¡nos acercamos al final! Sé que estáis deseándolo, que pensáis "ojalá y la tonta esta nos deje en paz de una vez. Qué peñazo", así que nada, nada: cumpliré vuestros deseos en apenas un puñadito más de viñetas. Hasta entonces, aguantad como podáis. **

**Cristal (Walburga)**

La puerta se cierra de golpe. Así, sin más. Se cierra de un portazo, seco, sordo, y puede que sea entonces –justo en ese instante- cuando Walburga se rompe. Como una copa, al caer al suelo.

Se le oscurecen los ojos, un poco, y deja escapar un quejido casi inaudible. Y grita.

Grita _¡Traidor! ¡Desgraciado! ¡Bastardo!_, grita _¡Morirás, como todos ellos! ¡Estás acabado!_, y querría rogarle que vuelva, en lugar de eso, en realidad. Pero no lo hace. No, no lo hace, porque de qué serviría, en el fondo, de qué serviría arrastrarse. Así que se gira, abandona la entrada, sube las escaleras -puños apretados y furia en los ojos oscuros, más oscuros que nunca, y un aura negra de madre que no es madre, ya.

La habitación de Sirius parece otro mundo; es cálida, dorada, _Gryffindor_, y es casi como si él siguiera allí, después de todo. Pero Sirius no está, y Walburga es más huracán que otra cosa, y destroza el cuarto antes de cerrarlo para siempre.

Sólo tiene un hijo, ahora.

**Danny**


	44. Falda

**Disclaimer: Rowling se retira de la vida activa, dice. Y quiere que yo ocupe su lugar, pero es que estoy muy ocupada escribiendo fanfics. Así que tendré que decirlo: nada de esto es mío. **

**Notas: a ver, cincuenta puntos a quien adivine quién es la chica de la falda. Vamos, para ponerlo más fácil tendría que estar con letras luminosas. Y a lo que iba: es mi primer **_**intento**_** de femslash. Y, como podéis apreciar, de femslash tiene más bien poco, al final. Pero es un paso. **

**Falda (Daphne)**

Abajo, en las mazmorras, hace frío. Por eso, y no por otra cosa, Daphne se retrasa. Un poco. Por eso y no porque esté _ella_, claro. No es porque la chica esa, como quiera que se llame –aunque, si quisiera, Daphne podría decir su nombre, sus apellidos y hasta la talla de sus calcetines-, pase por ahí justo a esas horas, en las rondas interminables de Prefectos de cada noche, con su compañero. Se nota, entre ellos, se nota esa tensión inacabable que hay siempre entre amigos que quieren ser más que amigos, pero que no se atreven a dar un primer paso. Y dicen, luego, que son Gryffindor.

Así que Daphne se retrasa un poco, porque aquí arriba hace más calorcito, claro. Y, además, no le apetece nada acostarse tan pronto, ni bajar a cotillear con Pansy y algunas otras, ruidosas y metomentodo. No. Y, bueno, si aprovecha para mirar –un poquito- a ver cómo se levanta la falda de la Chica Sin Nombre, es seguramente sin querer. Sin _querer_ irse.

**Danny**


	45. Sombras

**Disclaimer: que conste que el ordenador **_**sí **_**es mío. Lo demás no.**

**Sombra (Argus)**

La Señora Norris es una gata inteligente, viva, inquieta. Recorre los pasillos siguiendo un camino marcado, un camino tan enrevesado que pocos llegarían a comprenderlo, aunque lo intentaran.

A Argus sólo le costó unos días. Los mismos que tardó en distinguir sus maullidos, más o menos. A Argus nunca le cuestan esas cosas, porque tiene un don para ello. O eso decía su madre, antes de que le denegaran la entrada a Hogwarts y la decepción se instalara en sus ojos.

Esperaba tanto de él, su madre. Esperaba que fuese un gran mago, que la sacara de ese agujero inmundo al que había ido a parar, después de generaciones de la sangre más limpia y la alcurnia más alta. Y esperó, por esperar, siete días y siete noches, hasta que llegó la lechuza –blanca y gris- del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, y le dijo: _Su hijo es un squib._

Y míralo, ahora. Mírame, madre; he cruzado la puerta. Por fin. Doce años más tarde, sí, pero la he cruzado.

Los alumnos charlan animadamente por los pasillos. Ninguno se fija en el joven conserje; no eres uno de ellos, Argus. No lo serás nunca. Tu sitio está más abajo, sólo un poco; tu sitio está donde puedas ver sin ser visto, escuchar sin ser escuchado. Como la Señora Norris, que es una gata inteligente, viva, inquieta, que sigue una ruta que sólo tú conoces. Por entre las sombras.

**Danny**


	46. Amanecer

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y compañía son de una rubia que, por desgracia, no soy yo. Pero eso ellos no lo saben…**

**Amanecer (William)**

Es hermosa. Es lo primero en que se fija, como todos: cabello dorado y ojos turquesa, y tez blanca de diosa griega. Fleur es Belleza, en estado puro y con mayúsculas, pero también es algo más –algo indefinible, fuerza y poder y carácter-, y quizás sea eso lo que atrape a William Weasley desde el principio.

Se ofrece a ayudarla, a guiarla por todo Londres, y la noche los alcanza aún juntos, respirándose, y se besa, un instante –beso francés con lengua- y se despiden. _Hasta que vuelva el sol_, susurra Bill, contra su oreja, y Fleur sonríe.

El amanecer no está tan lejos.

**Danny**


	47. Pluma

**Disclaimer: Yo, la poderosa Rowling, aclaro que toooodo este universo es mío. Incluidos los marcianos.**

**Pluma (Filius)**

Varita adelante y atrás, medio giro de muñeca, unas palabras susurradas, y la pluma vuela. Y el pequeño Filius Flitwick abre mucho los ojos, asombrado, y sonríe.

Tiene once años, en ese recuerdo, once años y tres meses, y lleva dos días en Hogwarts. El profesor está casi tan maravillado como él, quizás porque su pluma es la más alta, porque no ha necesitado más que un intento, porque tiene un talento natural.

Y ojalá fuese todo tan fácil, piensa ahora, ojalá fuesen sólo unas pocas palabras para hacer volar esta pluma que es la guerra, vuela, vuela, vuela lejos, y no vuelvas jamás.

Pero no. Nunca es tan sencillo; la vida no está escrita en un libro, no son giros de muñeca y palabras suaves; la vida se grita, como la guerra, y está llena de estallidos rojos y azules y verdes –sobre todo verdes- que te alcanzan el corazón y te hacen llorar.

Y te matan.

**Notas: ¿murió? No me acordaba…**

**Danny**


	48. Escoba

**Disclaimer: aunque podría decirse que todo esto es mío, porque Ro no lo quiso meter, pues no voy a llevarme el mérito. Porque soy una buenaza, en el fondo. Muy en el fondo.**

**Escoba (Katherine)**

Es mejor que volar, piensa, y eso que volar es casi lo mejor del mundo. Pero es que esto es otra cosa; esto es saltar al vacío, sin escoba y sin red, en busca de una quaffle que hará que el partido merezca la pena.

Sí, es infinitamente mejor que el quidditch, aunque parezca una blasfemia –y es que Katie está dispuesta a ser blasfema, incluso allí, en los vestuarios, si eso implica sentir de nuevo esos labios cálidos contra los suyos, ese pecho en su pecho y la risa, que estalla y vibra –tan Angelina-. Y quién diablos necesita una escoba.

**Danny**


	49. Propiedad

**Disclaimer: sí, sí, admitámoslo: I am Rowling. And hablo English perfectamently.**

**Propiedad (Lavender)**

No está mal, piensa. No, no está nada mal; nariz larga, pecas, ojos grises. Y sonrisa de niño bueno, de héroe, de Gryffindor.

Puede que a Lavender le guste. Un poco. Un poco mucho, pero esas cosas no se dicen, aunque se piensen, no se dicen, porque Ron no susurra en su oreja, porque se limita a besarla, a clavarle los labios en el alma, el corazón, y puede que a Lavender le asuste, esa intensidad. Se le acelera el cuerpo, cuando lo ve.

El corazón de Ron mantiene su ritmo.

Y se besan. Se besan en el sofá de la Sala Común, con todos esos ojos mirando, con unas pupilas castañas, furiosas, clavadas en ellos, y cuando Hermione Granger se levanta –pelo revuelto, labios apretados y lágrimas, y finge estudiar, a pesar de todo- todo cambia. Ron sonríe, un poco, y él también parece llorar. Pero no está mal. No está mal, porque, a pesar de todo –y por mucho que lo niegue el sentido común-, a pesar de todo, Ronald Weasley, eres mío.

**Danny**


	50. Guerra

**Disclaimer: No poseo Harry Potter.**

**Notas: fin. The end. Así que aprovechad.**

**Guerra (Gregory)**

Son los niños de la guerra. Héroes y villanos; sangre de la sangre derramada, gritos atrapados en esos cuerpos fríos que todos han dejado atrás. Son los hijos del odio y de la muerte, de una ambición desmedida, y tienen la pérdida grabada a fuego en los ojos.

No hay demasiada diferencia entre ellos; cicatrices y marcas negras en ambos bandos. Pero algunos han perdido, al final, aunque ninguno haya ganado.

Y Harry Potter es un héroe, dicen –el Niño-Que-Venció-, y Gregory Goyle irá a Azkaban, y nadie sabe, -_nadie quiere saber_- que ambos tienen el corazón vacío, los ojos secos de lágrimas. La Parca no distingue ideales, marcas, amigos.

Y, en una guerra, en la Guerra, todos acaban vencidos. Muertos.

**Danny**


End file.
